Unfaithful
by Precious421
Summary: A songfic based on the song Unfaithful by Rhianna. Some LL and LC...no flames please. Read and review!


As Lorelai walks out of Luke's diner, she thinks about their happier moments together. The time when He suprised her with breakfast in bed, or the time when he told her she was his world, or the time when he actually planned a movie night for Her...but that was all crumbling away. Something was tugging away at her heart and she knew what it is... Christopher.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_

Christopher, has always been the one man in her life that wasn't consistent. Everytime he shows up, he turns her world upside down with his crazy promises, seductive touches, unpredictable kisses and unwanted confessions of feelings. He always seemed to know how to make her heart beat fast and slow at the same time. He was the one man she couldn't get out of her head and it's not because he is her daughter's father.

_Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_

Taking one last look at her soon to be husband, she notices his sad demeanor. The pain etched on his face seem to fade away as he took the orders of his paying cutomers. Shaking her head, she gets in her jeep and drives towards her past. After driving for an hour, she finally reaches her destination. As she leaves the haven of her vehicle, Lorelai takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. The painted blue doors opened and revealed a slightly confused Chistopher.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Lore?" he asks."What's wrong? "

"Can I come in?" she sheepishly asks him.

Openeing the door wider, he steps aside to let her through the barriers or his home. Once the door was locked she threw her arms around his neck and breathes him in. He closes his arms around her waist and holds her to him. Lorelai slowly releases her arms and looks into Chris's hazel eyes.

"I love you and I'm ready to leave him. I can't do it any more. You are my world Chris."

Chris looks at her with hope and asked "Are you sure about this Lore? I don't want you to do anything you aren't sure of."

A lonely tear made its way down her rosy cheeks before giving him her 1000 watt smile. "Yes, I'm more than sure..It's you that my heart belongs to Chris...It has **always** been you!"

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_

Slowly kissing her with more passion than before, he led her towards his room. Soon not only were they reciprocating feelings by words, but also by bodies. Making love throughout the night was both magical and exhilirating for the couple. Never in their life had they been satisfied like that. Not with Luke, not with Sherry, not with Max, not with Audrey...only with each other. As morning came too soon for her, she climbs out of bed hesitantly. Careful not to wake him, she whispers sweet words in his ears, gave him a light kiss and got dressed.

Leaving, was very hard for her that morning. Dreading to go home...her "safe life" in Stars Hollow with him. But she has to do it. Just for today then she will be **free**. Walking through her house she noticed that he was there after she had left. His faint scent of coffee and burgers still lingered in the air. Tossing her jacket on the bed, she looked around and gingerly picked up a picture on her dresser. It was a happy picture of them...it was taken in the Vineyard. That was Valentine's Day _Last _year.

"I'm sorry Luke" she whispers.

Going to her bathroom she hears the water running. He is still there, getting ready for work. The water stops running and he shouts to her "Honey is that you?"

"Yea Luke, it's me."

"How was Rory? Is she better?" he aks Luke as he was drying himself off.

Looking at him, she replies "As well as expected, she just misses her husband that's all. Logan has been gone for two days and she's a basket case."

Snickering, he gives her a kiss on her cheek as he starts to get dressed. " Well she is pregnant so I think that helps with the emotions."

"Yea, umm I'm going to see her again tonight ok. So I won't be gone long."

"Ok..take your time Lore. I have to get to work. Bye!"

_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

She hears the door slam and she takes a deep breath of relief. Jumping in the shower herself, she wonders what her life would've been like if she actually went with Christopher after parents "Wedding".

"I'm gonna leave him tonight." she thought." Tonight."

_cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"So this is it Lorelai? This is what we've been building our life on? A lie?" Luke angrily questions her.

Defending herself she stood up, "What Life Luke? We don't have a life! We never did! What do you want me to say? That I never fell out of love with you and the only reason I said that was **beacuse** of April and Anna? Well you have been mistaken me for somebody else beacuse I did fall out of love and I said it was not ONLY because of April and Anna, but from all the times you chose them over me...for making me wait for 2 1/2 years for something that's never going to happen! I'm Sorry, but Its over!"

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_**

Stunned at her harsh words, he slid into an empty seat. "You're leaving me for _him_ aren't you? You've always loved him, even when you didn't know it...I was just a replacement till' he got his act together huh?"

"No!" she spat at him. "Its beacuse of you putting me in the back seat while you and your picture perfect family were in the front seat, living life without me. Yes I loved him then and I still love him now, but **YOU** were the major role player in this, not just me. I know I also made mistakes, but you had everything in your hands! We could've gotten married! But you _didn't_ ...I have to go."

Slipping off her engagement ring, she placed it on the table. "Goodbye Luke."

_His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_

"It's finally done baby.I'm free of him." She snuggled closer to his body and reasted her head on his chest.

Kissing her on top of her head, he cups her face in his hands. "I loved you back then, I love you now, and I will always love you in the future. It's us."

"We finally met huh? Our stars have finally met and we are actually here...with no prior attachments and only with each other!"

"Yes..we are the star crossed lovers that have finally have their ending.. or beginning..." he said. "It depends how you look at it!"

"You and me...we are foever baby and this time...It's for real!"

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_

"I,_Christopher_, take you _Lorelai_ to be my **Wife**, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

She smiles at him and the priest looks to her for her turn to recite her vows.

"I, _Lorelai_, take you, _Christopher_, to be my **Husband**, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I now announce you as man and wife! You may kiss your Bride!"

"I love you Chris!"

"I love you Lore"

He takes her in his arms and for the first time They share their kiss as a Married couple! Their journey has officially begun...

The end!


End file.
